


Terms and Conditions

by MatrixCube



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Minato get them all, Multi, Polyamorous Character, protagshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji was sure he got himself into something, but didn't know if they were still talking about this hypothetically.<br/>He somehow hoped, they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote in whatsapp. Not beta'd.  
> It's Souji's POV, but the beginning is kinda off, sorry.  
> Enjoy!

They finally got time for themselves in an unoccupied classroom. Minato simply wanted to be alone, but when Souji strolled in in search for some privacy, he didn't mind. That guy wasn't tiring like some of his comrades.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you.“

Minato shrugged. "No problem."

There was plenty of room on the sofa, so he made an inviting gesture.

Souji smiled and sat down, eyeing the other boy. "You're not the extroverted type, right?"

Minato glanced at him. "I prefer to be alone."

The conversation ended, but it wasn't awkward. Souji pondered if he should leave the temporary leader alone, when said boy spoke up.

"You seem to be close with your comrades."

Souji nodded. "Well, they are my friends after all. They're dear to me."

"Friends?" Minato finally turned and gave Souji his full attention.

"I've seen their worst, but they still trust me. In battle, even with their lives."

Minato contemplated that for a second. "So... just friends?"

"Yeah?" His brows furrowed.

"Do you date someone of them?" The question was calmly said, awaiting an honest answer.

"Well... I did go out with one or two of them," he answered and his knees were suddenly very interesting. "... Okay, five."

Was that a smile flitting across Minatos face? "Nice going."

Souji didn't see it that way. It didn't work out in the end with neither of them. "...And you?"

Minato tilted his head. His hair revealed his other eye for a second. "I'm not really... friends with my teammates."

"...Oh." It was kinda sad, but Souji kept his mouth shut.

"But I have dated a few of them. Actually most of them."

Souji's eyes widened.

"But there are some cases that are just... I mean, Koromaru or Ken. Nope. Never," Minato said and sounded like the thought enjoyed him. "Nor Shinjiro. We don't get along."

There were many people in SEES, Souji recalled. "Does that mean, you dated all of the girls?"

Now Minato was smirking. "And boys."

What the... Souji blinked. That guy next to him was like one would call 'a pimp'. "Even that robot girl?"

"Aigis is a different story. She's the only one who just wants to... be by my side. It's weird," he says and there is a hint of red on his cheeks. "I normally don't do this... touchy-feely stuff."

Souji still didn't know whether he should be disgusted or be in awe.

Minato shrugged again. "They knew what they are in for. It's not that complicated."

He couldn't see how it could be easy when you're surrounded by exes. Rise had made a scene once when Yukiko had come too close to him for a healing spell.

"Are you... seeing someone right now?" Souji hadn't got the feeling that Minato spent his time with someone in particular during their offtime from exploring the dungeons, but he was intrigued.

Minato gave him a meaningful look. "You wanna imply something with that?"

At that playful look, Souji cleared his throat. "Not really, I... just wondered. I mean, how can it not be complicated? Do you have Terms and Conditions?" he tried to joke, but Minato kept staring at him. It made him uneasy.

"Of course I need consent," Minato said, "plus, the info that a... interrelation would happen without feelings involved."

Souji licked his lips. How can Minato be so calm about this? "Like a one-timer?"

The boy next to him leaned forward, pressing his side against Souji's. "Doesn't have to be. Depends on you."

Souji was sure he got himself into something, but didn't know if they were still talking about this hypothetically. He somehow hoped, they weren't. "So I make the conditions?" His voice was a bit strained and the warm body next to him wasn't displeasing.

Minato chuckled. "You're in charge. Or not, if you want me to dominate you..."

These words struck a chord in Souji he didn't know about. "...Yes," he breathed and suddenly, there was a warm mouth on his and urgent hands on his jacket, pulling him into Minato's personal space. Their kiss was messy, hurried, but Souji didn't mind.

"I will mess you up," Minato whispered against his lips, "that everyone will know what happened."

Clever fingers undid the first buttons on his shirt as the bluehaired boy pushed him into the sofa. The hungry stare above him made Souji shiver with anticipation.

This would work perfectly well.


End file.
